<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The end of an era by HelenofTroy (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193664">The end of an era</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HelenofTroy'>HelenofTroy (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Conan the Barbarian (1980s Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HelenofTroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Conan's return to Zamora, with Princess Yasimina, as the story ends in the 1982 film, the great sword and witchcraft classic.<br/>The hero walked away with the princess in his arms, to leave the sword behind and perhaps find in it a way to bring peace, while allowing his heart to open to the princess who is his only companion during the trip.<br/>This is a tribute for the great Valerie Quenessen, who gave to her princess a mistery rarely found in any current character about royalty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Conan/Thulsa Doom, Conan/Yasimina, King Osric/Princess Yasimina, Thulsa Doom/Yasimina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The end of an era</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The most unexpected traveling companions are the true destination.</p><p>(Conan the Barbarian)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was dead, Conan thought again, his face sweating from the heat of the journey, while Princess Yasimina held his hand tightly, as if afraid that Thulsa Doom would come back for her, that he would snatch her from her savior´s hands. </p><p>Conan felt relief, Yasimina was trembling yet. But for both all had ended. </p><p>Finally. And with Thulsa´s death Conan had ended not only  with his life, but the entire legacy of this magician. His dark shadow never would cover the men again, his soul was nothing but dust in hell now. Nothing left of him. His whole existence had been erased from the earth in a moment by the barbarian. </p><p>Still closing his eyes Conan saw his sword in the moment when he killed Thulsa Doom,  suddenly black and dark, the steel gnawed by the still latent blood of the snakes, on the throat of the powerful magician.</p><p>"Oh, by Crom, you dragged the earth, and then you claimed it, but in the end you were mine!" -Conan thought. </p><p> </p><p>The princess suddenly stumbled against a rock and fell at the feet of Conan, who looked at her overwhelmed.</p><p>-Sorry, I apologize- she said-I am still not quite well. I have to regain strength.</p><p>-We'll stop soon, princess, but not yet, I feel like I want to get further away from that cursed place. Do you understand? </p><p>Conan caught her shoulders. The princess was really short, she was not used to short women.<br/>
Valeria had been as tall as him.</p><p>Yasimina wiped the sweat from her forehead as well.<br/>
She felt Conan's dark eyes scrutinize her face strangely.</p><p>-It's because of the drugs that damn man gave all his women-said Conan-that was the only way to keep you there.</p><p>-It wasn't just about the drugs, Conan. He made ...oh, i can not talk too much. </p><p>The princess vanished for an instant, and Conan decided it was time to fetch water.<br/>
He took her in his arms and continued walking, aimlessly but with him.</p><p>-Where we go Conan ?<br/>
-Let's go back to Zamora, if that's okay with you-he said</p><p>- Are you  okay with me?<br/>
-I made a promise to your father-he said-but now I'm not sure of anything anymore.<br/>
-You say it like I'm not a burden to you-Yasimina looked his lips, almost smiling.  </p><p> </p><p>Conan looked deep, he also needed to speak, but he didn't want to tire Yasimina too much.<br/>
They needed food and rest.<br/>
She pierced his  dark face with his blue eyes. This man distilled a secret story that she did not know. But very soon she would make him tell her.<br/>
Yasimina was a great reader of stories. In Zamora, there was no book in the library of her father, King Osric, that she had not studied or read, and then there were the eight volumes of history that she had compiled, that she remembered well.<br/>
One would dedicate it to this work, if they returned.<br/>
It was precisely by looking at books in one of the traveling stalls in Zamora that Thulsa Doom had caught it. Because of his thirst for knowledge.</p><p>So Yasimina had been consumed by his love for Thulsa Doom, but he had respected her, had never joined her for the sexual act. Yasimina was there for better purposes, to testify to God of what she saw.</p><p>If Thulsa Doom wanted to father children, or to have intercourse, she always did it in secret, and with other anonymous girls in the harem. But when they had fulfilled their purpose he made them commit suicide in honor of the Great Serpent, the one that Conan had destroyed.<br/>
"<br/>
-There-Yasimina said, still feeling dizzy.<br/>
-A well, finally-Conan´s voice finally showed a cheerful tone. </p><p>Conan approached, and posed her under the shade of two small palm trees that hid coconuts, then drew water from the well.<br/>
It was fresh, the cauldron creaked as he fed the princess first.</p><p>-Ah, thank you-she said </p><p>Conan looked at her, as she removed her dark veil, and let her hair fall back.<br/>
Yasimina had the darkest hair and the whitest skin she had ever seen in his life, her alabaster figure hypnotized him for a moment while drinking.</p><p>-Don't the sun burn you?<br/>
Yasimina was surprised by the question.</p><p>- It is strange, but rarely, perhaps the continuous exposure to it  does not affect me. In my father's court i used many lotions to protect me -she said leaning back leaning against the palm tree.</p><p>Conan sat across from her, removing his sword and driving it to the ground.<br/>
It seemed incredible to him that he was having a normal conversation with this woman, who had seemed deranged a few days ago, and who had suddenly regained all reason.</p><p>-The magic of Thulsa Doom is powerful and dangerous-he said-how are you so well now? </p><p>-No Conan, it´s devilsh, he has done  with all that was precious to you, your dear wife, your family, almost left my father without a daughter ...i´m free of him now, i suposse. </p><p>-She was not my wife-Conan said-Valeria was much more for me, my soulmate, my same heart. A Crom´s gift.  Now there is nothing left for me -he said- I do not care. My parents have been left alone in the afterlife when I cut off that monster's head. So I don't mind giving you back to Zamora. I will only take you if you want.</p><p>Princess Yasimina was slow to reply.<br/>
Both were still in a trance for Conan's great fight, for the subsequent burning of the Thulsa palace.</p><p>-You have saved thousands of lives, and thousands more than would be called by him. You ask me that I now seem lucid, well, my trance ended from the moment Thulsa Doom died. All of us, and the pilgrims who went to see him, felt the mystical call of his voice. "Come, my daughter, to bear witness before me," he used to tell me. Even when he knew I was leading you to him.</p><p>-So it was your choice-Conan said, frowning-he has always known.</p><p>The princess took his face. </p><p>-Yes, he always knew that you would mean his death, but he wanted defy destiny, to what is written in the stone.</p><p>-That was part of his game, of his ambition-Conan concluded.<br/>
The barbarian took the princess's hand.</p><p>-I didn't mean to be so abrupt when you were tied, but you were out of you.</p><p>-Oh, you should not apologize, I helped you when I understood the stupidity that I had done. Everything you all lost because of me-she said, closing her eyes.<br/>
She had blood in her fingers yet.<br/>
This woman had suffered a calvary, Conan noticed about that. Her slender and graceful limbs trembled, except her voice that was calm and firm. With her for some strange reason he was in peace. Peace after a world in war. </p><p>Yasimina felt cold.<br/>
-It´s cold, Conan.<br/>
-We need a coat for the night- said Conan- There, inside that old building perhaps.</p><p>That's right, behind them a kind of rounded temple awaited them.</p><p>-No, do not enter- Yasimina said, putting her hand on Conan's chest. Look at the mark, it is one of his temples. </p><p>Two facing snakes looked at them in red in the doors, and at the entrance, there were two small statues with the same image. </p><p>-Don´t worry, he´s dead. His temples are so dead as he´s. All his magic has dissapeared-Conan smiled a little. Come...come here.<br/>
Yasimina gave a step, but she looked the snakes and stoped. </p><p>-I can not do it. I can't go through that door, Conan. I'm sorry. I thought that i´d be stronger, but i can not. </p><p>Conan took her in his arms and kicked through the door, lifting her slightly in midair.<br/>
-Don't be afraid- he said, entering without her being able to replicate anything.<br/>
Inside was a large bathtub, and on the sides, empty shelves, with several old, brown robes left behind.</p><p>-Look, princess, there, some of that can help us. Go look.<br/>
-No, no....</p><p>-You should try it, someday you will have to fend for yourself, even if I'm with you.</p><p>-Yes, i should. </p><p>Yasimina approached, and took the clothes. They were full of dust, for years no one had been there, surely.</p><p>-Now all what left is find food-she said </p><p>Yasimina brought Conan a robe. He took it and tried it on. It was a little small, but it would protect him from the cold.</p><p>-This is a land of hot weather, surely there will be rabbits.</p><p>She looked at Conan's tall figure, one thing was for sure: with him there was nothing to fear.<br/>
It was all that mattered at the time.</p><p>-Thulsa met me at a market. He pretended to be a merchant - she said suddenly - he told me something, strange words, truth mixed with lies and I followed him, all was magic. That same night he took three wives, in one of his temples, we were leaving it for his main castle,  then he made the girls fall into the void, and I saw it. My life became a nebula of blood, of obedience to him and of death. But I didn't want to see it or stop it. It was as if i loved everything he did. And then he betrayed me, he tried kill me but you saved me. For that i want give you my loyalty forever and all my thanks. In Zamora my father will give you all the jewels that you need. </p><p>-I don´t want your money-Conan said-i need something of you, but in a different way. </p><p>Suddenly something went wrong with him, he turned away from Yasimina a few moments to return.</p><p>-I need you, I will need you in a different way, princess- he said.<br/>
- In what way?</p><p>Yasimina knew what desire, love, was, or pretended to know. But didn´t see  the one nor the other in the eyes of the barbarian who was his savior.<br/>
Still Conan was not a man of half words, nor of many.</p><p>-I need a woman- he said- i´m used to have them. And you are bring the calm to me, i can feel it. I will never turn away from you while you need it, but I will need your closeness. Sorry to be rude.<br/>
-Wouldn't it be better if you looked for someone more suitable?-Yasimina said. What he was asking...that was something beautiful, but that was not the moment, and yet, she didn´t see it like a scandal, but like something pure. Conan´s way to ask it was sincere, innocent.<br/>
Under his painful face he had his needs. Several needs.<br/>
All the men like him were like that.<br/>
"<br/>
-No-he snapped forcefully, joining his hands-it can't be any other way. That´s the truth.<br/>
-Why?<br/>
-Because only you have lived what I have lived and only you would understand-he said.</p><p>What was between the two was not a friendship, or a thankful relationship, it was something else ... as if everything that had gone wrong had the purpose of being together.<br/>
-The Fate has not united us, Conan- she said.</p><p>-Now I'm going to go hunting, princess, I hope you know how to make fire-said Conan-don't leave here, nothing will happen to you. I'll be back in an hour.</p><p>Conan left the house, feeling calm.</p><p>The princess was beautiful, and he was alone. She had turned out to be everything he needed, he had noticed.<br/>
Conan buried his sword after hunting. He would no longer need it.</p><p>A cycle had ended in his life, he would not be the legendary warrior he was called to be, just a man who would look for a place to live quietly with his wife.<br/>
In Zamora, wherever it was. He would teach others the mystery of steel, but for Crom, that he would never want to have a kingdom.</p><p>Now that he had killed Thulsa everything had changed. He would be a teacher, with Yasimina at his side. They would eat together, laugh together, and he would tell her about Valeria and their trips together, and she about the history of her country.</p><p>When Conan returned she had not yet managed to fire.<br/>
-You asked me to do it to get distracted, right?<br/>
-Yes, I knew that the princesses do not know how to do it- he said, bending down and picking up two stones, showing the second half smile he showed that day-you are more cunning than I thought.</p><p>She took the rabbits, and skinned them, but she also did poorly.<br/>
-I will cook them, you will unpeel them- Yasimina went to take care of the fire.</p><p>In less than another hour it was already night, and together they enjoyed dinner.<br/>
Dinner....</p><p>-My parents believed in the secret of steel, and I will pass it on to my children one day-said Conan.<br/>
-The mystery of steel?<br/>
-Yes, Crom on his mountain forging steel-said Conan-he taught my father.<br/>
- Was he a blacksmith?<br/>
-He was the best smith in the North,-said Conan.<br/>
Yasimina looked at the stars, while Conan hugged her in the dark.<br/>
She  drew a map on earth,  with her fingers, trying to understand where his people were.<br/>
-We are alone-she whispered, feeling Conan´s hands over her breaths suddenly, while the fresh air became hot from the bonfire´s proximity.<br/>
-You will want come back to Zamora? </p><p>-If we do, you will have a kingdom waiting for you, if not it will be just us. </p><p>This time was the princess who  hugged him, like a child to his father, like a dog to his master. She was still afraid, and Conan knew it.</p><p>-I saw when Valeria died, i saw all what you did for her, i saw when you kill Thulsa Doom too. I saw your friend´s destiny, and now i´m seeing you, Conan. <br/>-As i see you, princess.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>